Conventionally, some of the known ink discharge units are equipped with ink jet heads for discharging inks toward a recording medium, and a carriage mounted with the ink jet heads and configured to move relative to the recording medium (for example, Patent Literature 1: JP 2003-127390 A). The carriage of the ink discharge units described in JP 2003-127390 A has a body, and fixing members fixable to the body. The ink discharge unit described in JP 2003-127390 A has ink jet heads and fixing members. An assembling tool used to assemble the ink jet head and the fixing member includes a pair of fitting pins, and a substantially “L”-shaped locating portion. The fitting pins are positionally located relative to the fixing member and fitted to the fixing member. The locating portion receives two edge surfaces of the cubical ink jet head pushed against it. Describing in further detail the ink jet head and the fixing member of the ink discharge unit described in JP 2003-127390 A, two edge surfaces of the cubical ink jet head are pushed against the substantially “L”-shaped locating portion of the assembling tool, with the fitting pins of the assembling tool being fitted to the fixing member. After the ink jet head is thereby positionally located relative to the fixing member, the ink jet head is fixed to the fixing member.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2003-127390 A